The present invention is directed to a raking and pick-up tool, in particular, a combination rake and shovel for use in disposing of leaves.
Residential areas filled with deciduous trees experience the splendor of autumn every year as the leaves change color. However there is a price to pay as autumn progresses and the leaves fall to the ground. Homeowners find themselves saddled with the task of removing the leaves from their lawn. The typical process of removing leaves involves raking or blowing the leaves into piles and then filling bags or cans with the leaves for disposal. The process of leaning down and bending over to pick up leaves from a pile can be difficult work that leads to muscle fatigue and pain.
Numerous tools have been developed which attempt to ease the process of leaf removal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,943 (Zifferer) discloses a pickup broom rake with a spring loaded swinging rake head which can cooperate with a fixed rake head to close upon and grip a pile of leaves. U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,131 (Ross) discloses two rakes pivotally attached to one another. Ross describes using the combination rake in a closed position as a rake. The combination tool can be opened and closed to pick up leaves therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,484 (Cox) discloses a garden tool with two rakes pivotally connected. The two rake heads of the Cox tool face each other for lifting leaves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,397 (Fiorentino) discloses a lawn rake with a second short-handled rake pivoted upon the first rake. The rake heads face each other for picking up debris therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,671 (Gascon) discloses a rake with a rotatable rake head. A second pivotally attached rake head is used for picking up debris with the rake heads facing one another. The combination rake is stored with the rake heads facing the same direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,386 (Dirksen) discloses a pair of rakes pivotally connected for picking up leaves between two facing rake heads.